Sweet Dreams
by N.P. Windsnap
Summary: What happens when an old enemy comes back for revenge? What happens when the whole team save one is taken? What happens when that one has to find the courage to save her friends or watch them pay the price? Will she save them in time, or will they be trapped in the darkness of their own minds?
1. In The Presence Of Waking Nightmare

**A/N Yay my first fanfic! I've been waiting to put this up forever! As said before this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I hope you enjoy this story and I will have others up soon!Oh and Reviews make me happy so please review! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: No matter how much I love them, and wish they were mine, Young Justice and all of it's characters belong to DC Nation **

Chapter 1: in the presence of waking nightmare

The team sat in the living room of the cave. Artemis tinkered with one if her arrows. Conner focused extremely hard on an m&m to see what kind it was. Megan worked on a new cookie recipe. Wally flipped through the channels on the television and stuffed as much food as he could in his mouth at once. Kaldur tried to ignore the television and focus on his book. Only Robin wasn't seen.

Megan was the first to notice the boys absence.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" She asked looking up from her cooking book.

"Nope." Wally answered coming up for air for three seconds.

"I have not." Answer Kaldur. Artemis and Conner both shook their heads. Suddenly the boy came running into the room. He flipped over the counter and grabbed Megan. Ducking her under the counter he pulled out an oxygen mask. He placed it on her face and held his breath. Seconds later greens mist flowed through the room.

Megan felt her arm being pulled. She opened her eyes.

'Robin?' She asked through her telepathic link 'Robin what's happening?'

'Dr. Destiny.'

'Wait so that's knock out gas?'

'Yes.'

'How long can you hold your breath?'

'Five minutes and forty seconds.'

'Really?'

'Maybe forty five, but either way I need my belt.'

'Where is it?'

'Half-way across the cave.'

'Okay, so like five minutes and forty-five seconds away. Great.'

'We just need to move. If we can get to Gotham I've got like five hidden across the city we should get to one soon. We just need the Zata beam.'

'Oh that's in the other room! We can get there in no time!'

'If Destiny wasn't blocking the entrance.'

'So we have to cercum navigate the he cave?That could take forever!'

'Then we better get going.' They stood up.

'What about the others?' Megan asked.

'Their gone.'

They raced through the cave in complete stealth. Every step he took made Robin's lungs ache more and more. Megan sensed his struggle. She pulled him into a shadow. Taking a deep breath, she removed the mask and gave it to him.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'We'll take turns.' She answered with a smile. The boy gasped in air for a few seconds. It only took a few minutes before Megan was out of breath. Robin gave her the mask again. They went back and forth like that for a long wile. Finally, they came to the mission room.

Megan was wearing the mask. She looked to Robin. The boy looked a little dizzy. She offered him the mask. He shook his head. Suddenly he ran out of the shadows. Megan wanted to follow but one minnie bat-glare held her in her spot. A hooded figure attacked Robin bringing him to the ground. The boy struggled to keep his breath, but Destiny jabbed him in his lungs forcing his air out. He looked straight at Megan. He lipped the word 'go' and she went. She just barely made it to the Zata beam before Destiny.

**A/N Okay so here's the first chapter! I'll have the second one up soon! Oh and a cookie to anyone who can tell me what episode of what show Dr. Destiny first showed up on! **

**R&R Please!**


	2. Catch Me When I Fall

**A/N: Hey! I'd first like to thank Stargirl126 for being my first reviewer! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too! So the answer to the question is (drum roll) ****_its only a dream _****from ****_justice league unlimited_****. So a fake cookie to anyone who got it! yay so on with the story!**

Chapter 2: catch me when I fall

Once she was in Gotham, Megan tour off the mask. She reached for her communicator.

"Hello? Please come in!" She cried.

"Report." Came Batman's stolid reply.

"Batman! Batman he got robin and everyone else! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him!" She was in tears.

"Slow down. Who got Robin?" He asked almost kindly.

"Dr. Destiny." Megan replied frantically.

"Where are you?" Batman asked.

"In an alley in Gotham."

"I'm on my way." Batman was there in under two minutes. He hurried over to the girl and asked her many questions, most of which she couldn't remember. Tears ran frantically down her green cheeks. She gasped for air constantly. At random moments random objects would go flying. Batman pulled her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her long red hair and kept repeating himself.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." But soon he realized that if he didn't start working now then it wouldn't be okay.

"Will you come and help me?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"With what?"

"We need to get back in without being noticed. I normally could do this by myself but Destiny can read minds. I need you to block us out of his mind. Can you do that?"

"I think so. Wait are you asking me for help?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But your Batman! You don't ask for help!"

"Then this stays between us." He became very serious.

"Yes sir." Megan nodded furiously. The man nodded his pointed head towards the mask on the ground.

"You'll need to put it on." Megan picked up the mask and slid it on. Batman pulled an identical one out of his belt, slightly larger than Robin's, but to be expected.

"How do we do this?" Megan asked. Batman looked down at her.

"You put all of your energy into keeping us in stealth. Before we go you have to promise me something." Megan nodded. "You have to do exactly as I say. If I tell you to fight you fight. If I tell you to hide you hide. If I tell you to run and leave me behind you do so. Alright?"

"I promise. Except for the last one. I won't leave you behind." Batman stared at her.

"If you do stay, you had better have one hell of a plan." The dark knight turned and pulled out his grappling hook. "Set up mental link." He stated before shooting the gun and swinging away. Megan followed, flying instead. Batman began to speak through the link.

'We obviously can't use the Zata beams. It will announce our arrival. So we have to take a less direct rout. We'll take the bat-mobile until we get close enough to hear. Then we'll go in absolute stealth through the ventilation system. Any questions? Good. Now try to keep up.'

Megan tried. The knight was so fast it was hard to tell where he had gone. She caught up with him around a dark corner. There was parked a sleek black vehicle with boosters in the back and a pointed nose. Though she couldn't see any weapons, she knew they were there. Missiles, bombs, venom cures, disappearing smoke, spiked wheels, anything that she could think of was contained inside this car. It was the bat-mobile after all.

**A/N: so theres chapter two! I hope you liked it! so the next question is Where was Robin (Dick Grayson) first appear? So answer the question in a review! **

**Oh and the matter of if i continue this story depends on how many reviews I get. I want at least five or i wont continue. thanks so much for reviewing!**


	3. Of Birds and Bats

**A/N: Guys. I'm. Freaking. Sorry. My computer crashed and I haven't been able to get one till now. I am seriously intending to update every few days now that I have left you for over a month without, along with posting a Star Trek 2009 story featuring Kirk, Chevok, Nyota, and Spock. Cuz honestly who doesn't love our green blooded hobgoblin? Well enough about the future, right now please enjoy chapter three of Sweet Dreams. **

Chapter 3: of birds and bats

Megan put all of her will power into protecting not only her's, but Batman's mind from Dr. Destiny. This was hard to do and move at the same time. She floated through the vent, and if she stopped moving, she had instructed Batman to keep going. When ever she was too deep in thought to move it was best to leave her alone, so she didn't hurt anything.

Batman looked back nervously every few seconds. He'd been in the presence of Dr. Destiny before, and didn't enjoy it very much. It was better to have someone with you.

He wished that Robin were there. He had found that fighting with out the little bird was like fighting with his hands tied behind his back. Possible, but difficult.

Megan sensed his discomfort.

'He feels the same way, you know.' She said through the mental link.

'And how is that?' The bat replied, putting his normal stolid shield back around him.

'It is hard for him to fight without you. Sometimes it's hard for him to stay here. He has nightmares. Bad nightmares. I know something has hurt him. I won't look any further into it. I respect his wishes not to be found out. But I can't help but be curious.'

'His parents were murdered when he was a child. The man was brought to justice, but his parents couldn't be brought back. Ever sense he has had a strong impulse to save someone.'

'You have the same thing. I can feel it coming off of the two of you in waves. The others have it too, but not a greatly as you. I also sense a great feeling of sadness at certain moments. Like whenever we go to the dinner down the street and he gets the mints. And whenever he's away from you. And I can't fathom how a human being could stand that much sadness.' They were silent.

'We don't have blood family anymore. But we have each other.' And that ended the conversation.

'After all,' Batman said. 'What is a bat with out a bird to keep him company.'

**A/N: Okay so I know that this one is short, but I am about to post another chapter in just a minute. I have it all written and stuff so just give me a minute and I'll have it up, not to mention a Star Trek 2009 story finished and up in the next couple of weeks. :) I am about to get unvoled in a play but I will finish this story first. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It's one of my favorites!**

**Thanks so much for your loyalty!**

**N.P. Windsnap **


	4. In the Darkness of My Mind

**A/N: Hey guys. So I am getting done with this story (Even though I love it! (And you guys (and your loyal reading))) but I've got a showcase this week, not to mention a play soon after. So I'm just getting it done. Oh and I'll have the sequel to Would-Be Bride up in the next couple of weeks. **

Chapter 4: in the darkness of my mind

Robin found himself on the trapeze of Haley's circus. His parents stood on the other side, smiling wildly at him. The boy smiled back as the spot light was focused on his parents. A pit formed in his stomach something was very wrong.

'No wait!' He tried to call but his voice didn't come out. The second his mother stepped off of the platform, the wires gave.

'Dick!' She called out.

'Look what you did!' A voice from behind him called. It was Wally. He was in his flash costume. Behind him strode the rest of the team, with the exception of Megan.

'You killed them.' Kaldur said.

'I'm not sure we can have a murderer on our team.' Artemis stated followed by nods from the rest.

'It won't make a difference. We never needed you.' Superboy said scowling 'You are weak. You don't trust us. We don't trust you.'

'And what do you do with a murderer, Wally?' A new voice came. Out of the darkness came the Batman.

'You put him to justice.' The man walked closer.

'Bruce!' Robin called. He was loosing his footing on the small platform. Batman took the boys shoulder in his hands.

'Correct.' And with an out of character and terrifying grin, he pushed the boy off of the platform.

Fear surged through him. He wasn't afraid of heights. He swung around on rooftops almost every night. He was afraid of falling. But before he could touch the ground, a gentle hand grabbed his.

He looked up.

'Megan!' He cried.

'Robin listen to me!' the martian girl cried. 'This is a dream. Nothing more. You need to wake up.!'

'How?' The bird asked hopelessly. Megan thought furiously.

'Click your heels together and think about home!' She yelled.

'Really?' Robin asked doubtably.

'Just do it!' The Martian cried. Behind his mask Robin rolled his eyes before closing them. He straightened his legs and began to tap his heels together.

'There's no place like home," he whispered. 'There's no place like home,' he figured two times was enough.

He opened his eyes and came to a hole knew place.

**A/N: Okay so that's the forth chapter. It's a little longer than the last one. I will have another up tomorrow if I'm lucky! **

**Thanks!**

**N.P. Windsnap **


	5. Dark Knight

**Hey so here's chapter 5!**

**i own nothing. **

Chapter 5: dark night

Batman looked behind him for the umpteenth time. He found the young Martian at a stand still behind him.

'Batman I have a link with Robin. What should I do?' The Martian asked telepathically.

'Find him and the others. Bring then out of their nightmares.' Megan nodded. And floated down a different vent. Batman hope that his mind was still protected.

His question was answered with a negative.

A dark and deep voice sounded I his mind.

'Silly silly little Batman!' The voice said. 'You think that I didn't know you were here the whole time?'

'I made sure that you knew I was here. You took my son, and now your going to pay.' Batman thought.

'Oh you foolish boy! YOU can not save the circus freak! YOU can do nothing. YOU are just a man. You are just a little boy playing dress up crying out for mommy and daddy.' Batman reached the end of the vent. He flipped out of it and landed neatly on the ground.

'No you're right. I can't do anything for the team.' A hooded figure stepped out of a shadow. 'But I have a team on the inside. And they are working right now from a different place.'

'Who? Who is it?' Batman walked up to the hooded figure and spoke aloud.

"Your worst nightmare." Batman pushed the man into the wall. He pulled a sedative from his belt. He lodged it into Destiny's arm and watched as the man fell limp.

"Sweet dreams."

**so I hope you enjoyed this the LAST chapter will be up soon! Please R&R thanks!**


	6. Morning Bird

**Hey guys. So emotional chapter. It's been exactly 50 days since I posted this story. It was my very first story and it means a lot. So I've basically told you nothing about this story. I started writing this about a year ago. I was hoping at the time that I would get a fanfiction account. I gave up on soon after, but the night I got my account I finished it and put up the first chapter. So here's the sixth and final chapter of N.P. Windsnap'a Sweet Dreams. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 6: morning bird

Robin woke up in a different place. It was the cave. The others were standing by him, along with Batman. Robin shrunk back in fear for a moment, but soon felt an overwhelming feeling that he was awake and alert.

"Robin," Batman said, inching closer.

"Prove it," Robin said. "Prove to me that I'm awake." Batman motioned for the others to leave, but Megan refused. He figured it wouldn't matter much. She would figure out some how. He pulled back his cowl.

"You are Richard John Grayson. You are the son of John and Mary Grayson. Your parents were taken from you. A part of them wanted to stay and a part of them always will. They guided you through everything, from the moment that I took you in, to now and forever more. You are the light that shines through my darkness. And no one can ever hide you from me because no matter where they try to run I will find you. I will seek to the ends of the universe and nothing will stand in my way. Because you are mine. And no one will take you away form me." Robin stared at the man for a moment.

"Bruce!" He cried and throw himself into Bruce Wayne's arms. The man smiled softly at his son. He gave a look to Megan that was a mixture of a thank-you-for-saving-my-son and if-you-tell-anyone-what-you've-seen-you-will-die-a -slow-and-painful-death. Megan understood.

Batman left the two alone for a moment. Megan looked down at the little bird.

"Does it ever stop?" She asked. Robin looked at her, confused.

"What?" He questioned.

"Hurting. I felt it coming off of you. I always feel it coming off of you. Does it ever stop?" Robin thought for a moment.

"Not completely. There is always a hole left inside of you. You feel like there is a hole in your chest. But even though the hole doesn't completely close, people you care about start to fill it bit by bit. It turns out alright because those people never really fully left. Part of them is always with you."

Megan looked at the boy. The wisdom he carried at such a young age.

"You're a wise little boy Richard John Grayson."

"You're a kind young women Megan Morse."

**So that's it. Special thanks to Stargirl26 who read my story first, who reviewed and put up with all of my late chapters and all that jaz. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story. It means a lot. **

**thanks so much,**

**N.P. Windsnap **


End file.
